A Dragon and His Star
by Nova5Luna
Summary: Laxus Dreyar doesn't fall in love he's too much of a bad-ass for that, but his dragon instinct says other wise about a curvy celestial mage. Dragon Mating LaLu! Post-GMG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first story so be kind lol, I would love to hear what you think and if there is anything that I can approve or add just let me know. Looking forward to hearing your responses. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairytail or the characters.**

* * *

She's warm, comfortable and does not want to get up. As she's getting closer and closer to dreamland she feels a breeze and that's when it hits her. Her eyes open to reveal shining chocolate eyes, filled with annoyance for being woken up before she is ready, again. She notices her window is wide open with her pink curtains blowing with the slight breeze and the sun shining through. There's only one reason why her window would be open. Natsu. She slightly turns head and sees pink hair.

"uugggghhhhh" she groans.

As she tries to move to get out of bed, she having a bit of trouble, she looks down to see his arm thrown over her waist in a tight hold. As she wiggles and tries to pry his arm off, he just ends up squeezing and holding her tighter. She loves her best friend, don't get her wrong, but somedays she just wants to strangle the lovable pink haired idiot.

"Natsu…Natsu….Natsssssuuuuuuu" she groans out trying to wake him up.

' _That's it! If he doesn't wake up in the next five seconds I'm Lucy Kicking him in the head'_ she thinks to her self

"Natsu you have five seconds to let go, or I swear to Mavis you're not going to like how I wake you up. 1…..2…..3…..4…..5!"

.

.

.

"LUCY KICK"

Thump.

"Ooowww, Luce what was that for?"

"For sneaking in to my bed. AGAIN!"

"Well you didn't have to kick me you know" he says with a pout.

She sarcastically states "And you didn't have to sneak in to my bed again, you know"

With a roll of her eyes she gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take care of her morning needs. When she comes out she sees Natsu sitting crossed legged on her bed rubbing his head where there is a nice sized bump from where she kicked him. _'Serves him right'_ she thought smugly.

"So Natsu you wanna eat here or go to the guild for breakfast?" she ask her best friend.

"I dunno, what'cha got" he replies

As she looks through her pantry and fridge she realizes she has no food. At all.

So, with a sigh she says back "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I guess were going to the guild then".

"Fine by me" he states with a toothy smile.

She looks back at her best friend and smiles back. Mavis was his smile contagious.

With a giggle she replies back "Okay, I'm gonna get in the shower then. You wanna meet there or do you wanna wait for me"

"I'll meet you there I gotta go get Happy from Wendy, besides you always take sooooooo long"

"I do not!"

"Yeah ya do, ya werido" he says while laughing

As he dodges a flying projectile, he jumps out the window screaming,

"See ya later, Luigi"

With another sigh, Lucy goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

When she's all done getting ready for the day, she locks up her apartment and heads for the guild. As she is walking she decides to call out Plue for some company. She rubs Plue's key and calls him out mentally, since she has been training with Capricorn she's gotten a lot better at that.

"Hello Plue, would you like to walk with me to the guild"

"Puun-pun"

So together they start their way to the guild. As their walking by the canal they decide to jump up on the edge.

"Be careful there Lucy" one of the regular fishermen yells out as a warning.

"I will, Thanks guys" Lucy yells back.

Before they know it Lucy and Plue arrive at the front doors of the guild hall. Lucy picks up Plue and enters the hall.

"Good Morning everyone!" she yells out in greeting.

"Good Morning Lucy" "Morning Lucy" she gets back from various other guild members as she makes her way through the guild to the bar.

"Good Morning Lucy, you're here early" says the blue-eyed bar maid.

"Good Morning Mira, and yeah I have no food at home so me and Natsu decided to eat breakfast here" she replies back as she looks over the guild _'huh, I wonder where he is'_

"You and Natsu, ehhh" Mira smirks at her with hearts in her eyes.

"No Mira, you know me and Natsu are best friends, siblings at that when his dragon claimed me as kin" Lucy says while rolling her eyes at the match-making demon.

Mira sighs with hearts in her eyes "I know Lucy, but I can't help but dream about pink-haired, brown-eyed adorable little dragon babies, for me to cuddle and spoil"

Lucy giggles at her face and counters back with her own mischievous smirk and hearts in her eyes "Mira why don't you work on getting me blue-eyed green hair demon babies to cuddle and spoil, hhhmmmm"

Mira freezes in shock and stares at Lucy, then she falls over with hearts in her eyes mumbling about little green haired demon and rune babies. Lucy giggles and thinks to herself _'That should keep her off my back for a while'_

"Mira!"

Lucy hears as she sees a frantic Freed running over to the fallen barmaid. Freed looks up and spots Lucy giggling at the counter.

"Miss Lucy what has happened?" Freed ask as he looks down at his girlfriend with worry shining in his bright blue-eyes

"Oh nothing much, just telling Mira that she should get working on getting me some green-haired, blue-eyed demon babies to cuddle and spoil" she giggles out with mischief in her chocolate-colored eyes.

Hearing this Freed snaps his head up with wide glassy eyes and a deep red face, then faints.

Seeing this Lucy bowls over with laughter.

"Damn, Blondie what did you do to those two" says a deep masculine voice with a deep chuckle at the end.

' _It's him '_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shout out to Tiernank and LaluHeart777 for being my very first reviews! Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Let me know what you think and if there is anything I can approve on. Have an awesome day or night, lol.**

 **I do not own Fairytail or the characters.**

* * *

Laxus Dreyar.

 _'Where did he come from, I didn't even know he was here'_

I look up to his electric blue gray eyes,filled with mirth as he's looking at me. He's close. Maybe a little too close for my beating heart that's about to burst out of my chest.

' _God does he smell good, all masculine and rain after a thunderstorm.'_

I can't help but lean into him just to get a better whiff of him. I love guys who smell good, it just adds to the attractiveness of the man. Like how Natsu smells like a campfire on a summers night, and Grey smells like fresh fallen snow with a hint of mint.

"So, Blondie what did you do to them" he says with that cocky smirk of his, the one that makes my insides quiver.

"I ha um told them t-to s-s-start working on some babies ha" I can't help stutter out all red faced and embarrassed.

I'm not blind I know Laxus is hot as hell he's tall, with big muscles, has amazing bone structure that gives him a well-defined masculine face that makes me want to lick him all over, full kissable lips, and an ass so damn fine that I can probably bounce a quarter off it. Then that cocky smirk of his, dear gods its makes me wanna slap it off of him and kiss him all at the same damn time. The worst part of all this is that he KNOWS it, he knows he's sexy as hell that's why he is so freakin cocky.

Laxus stares back at me and I notice his nostrils flare and eyes widen.

' _Dear gods, he probably smells my arousal, damn his stupid dragon senses'_

"LLLUUUCCCYYYYYY"

I turn away from Laxus who was staring at me, thanking the heavens for whoever called out my name to save me from this embarrassment. Just then a blue ball of fur crashes into my chest.

"Happy what's wrong, where's Natsu at?" I ask as I try to pry him off my chest, _'Damn cat always lands there, if he wasn't a cat I would Lucy Kick him for being a pervert'_

Happy looks up at me with big teary eyes "Lucy, Natsu said you didn't have any fish for me or food for him and we were all gonna starve. Tell me you have fish for me Lucy, please" he wails out. I roll my eyes and look for my idiotic partner just to see him strolling over to where I'm sitting with Happy at the bar.

"Jeeze Happy if you would let me finish talking instead of freaking out and flying off I would have told you we were just gonna eat at the guild instead of Lucy's" Natsu says as he takes the seat beside me.

"Really Lucy, were not gonna starve" Happy looks at me with wide eyes that almost make him look cute.

"Yes Happy, were eating at the guild because I have no food at my house"

"Wow Lushi, you should really take better care of your house, how are you gonna feed me and Natsu when we go over" Happy states as if it's most common thing to say.

A tick mark forms on my head as I begin to squeeze Happy "Well, if you and Natsu wouldn't eat everything I buy then we wouldn't be having this problem would we"

"Lushi…can't…. breathe…." Happy splutter out.

I let him go and he immediately fly's up to the rafters, mumbling about "Devil Lucy".

Just then Natsu Screams out "LAXUS, FIGHT ME!", he then rushes towards Laxus, who I kind of forgot was there, with a flame-coated fist.

Laxus just bops him on the head with a fist covered in lighting and down he goes.

"Not in a hundred years, flame brain" he says while rolling his eyes. He then proceeds to shock both Mira and Freed, who both jump up looking a little embarrassed.

He then looks at me and leans in so his lips are right next my ear, close enough that I feel his lips brushing against it as he says "Later Blondie".

He stands back up to his full height with that cocky smirk and walks away.

I can't help myself and watch him walk away getting a good view of how tight his pants grip his ass, I almost start drooling but catch myself, and as if he knew I was checking him out he turns to look over his shoulder, with a knowing look in his eye. My face immediately starts to blush at being caught. I quickly turn around only to face the Demon who's wearing a smirk and knowing glint in her blue-eyes.

' _Man, I just got rid of her too'_

* * *

I was sitting with the rest of the Raijinshuu at our table just enjoying the peaceful morning. Bickslow was talking with his babies, Evergreen was doing her nails, and Freed was watching Mira with a sappy look on his face. It was a long time coming for those two, always flirting around each other, doing those secretive glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. When they finally told the guild, everyone was happy including myself.

So, we were there just relaxing when I smelled her. I know it was her, because she's been on my mind for a while now, so much that I have her scent memorized. Stardust and lilies, that's what she smells like, I didn't even know stardust could have a smell, but that's the only way to describe it, stardust and lilies.

"Good Morning Everyone" she says with her melodic voice.

I watch her, with her swaying hips and perky breast that seem to defy gravity, as she walks through the guild hall to the bar. I see her sit with the demon and start a conversation.

I know she's sexy, you'd have to be blind not to notice, and every other male in this building knows she's sexy. At that thought I catch myself growling. Why do I get possessive when it comes to her, why does she make my dragon go out of control? No other woman has ever made feel. Maybe I just need to bang her to get it out of my system. _'Yeah that's what I need to do, just get me a piece of blondie and be done with it'_

As I'm thinking this, I scrap it, there's no way I'm gonna get close enough to bang her, not with her protection squad always around her. Speaking of, where are her little followers at this morning?

"Mira!" I hear Freed yell and see him run over to her. I notice blondie giggling and wonder what so funny. As I get up to go over there, I see her laughing so hard she's bowled over, okay now I'm really curious. When I get closer I see that both Freed and Mira are knocked out and hear Mira mumbling something about green-haired rune babies. I'm right behind blondie now and can't help but notice how hot she looks bent over like that.

"Damn, Blondie what did you do to those two" I ask with a chuckle.

She freezes and sits up slowly only to stare up at him with her chocolate-colored eyes, as I'm looking down at her I notice she leans in and takes a whiff. Now that surprises me. I've had women tell me before that I smell good, and there always surprised to find out that it's my natural scent. As a slayer I can't really handle cologne or perfume it just irritates my nose to no end. I look down at her again and notice that she has her I eyes closed, well at least I know she likes my scent. I wonder if my scent excites her liker her's does to me.

"So, Blondie what did you do to them" I smirked at her, knowing what my smirk does to women.

"I ha um told them t-to s-s-start working on some babies ha" she stutters out with a blush on her cheeks looking embarrassed.

' _Gods, does she look fuckin' sexy like that, I wonder what else I can to do to get her to like at me like that'_

As she's staring up at me I notice that she kinda looks lost in her thoughts. That's when I smell it. The most amazing, appetizing scent ever, that make my pants feel tight and dragon go crazy.

My breathing gets a little heavier as my nostrils flare to get a better smell of the heavenly aroma. I finally noticed that its coming from the blushing blonde below me.

' _Oh, this should be fun. Looks like little miss innocent isn't as innocent as everyone thought.'_

"LLLUUUCCCYYYYY"

I see Blondie look relived that our little staring match is over, just as that annoying little blue fur ball barrels into her chest. Damn that cat for ruining this moment. As I look down, I notice he's cuddling right into her perky tits, I should be doing that, not some damn cat. Wait, am I really getting jealous over some mangy cat.

I see flame brain walking over to sit by blondie, telling her some stupid excuse. I'm too interested in the way the cat is burrowing his head into blondies boobs to hear what he's saying. I hear the cats condescending remark about blondies house and notice the tick mark on her head. _'Damn she looking sexy when she's angry too'_

As blondie is squeezing the life out of the fur ball, I notice the idiot is staring at her fondly while laughing at his damn cat. I don't like the way he's looking at her and it makes my dragon seethe.

' _MINE'_

I have no idea where that comes from, were not even dating or fucking. _'Yet'_

I growl at my own thoughts just as I see the idiot come at me with a flaming fist.

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!" I simply hit his head with my own lighting covered fist.

"Not in a hundred years, flame brain" I say while rolling my eyes at him, that idiot never learns.

I shock both Mira and Freed with a little lighting to get them going again, they've been down long enough. They both jump up looking a little embarrassed.

I look down at blondie who's staring down at her partner, who's passed out on the floor. I lean into her and get a good whiff of her addicting scent. Then put my lips right next to her ear close enough that my lips brush against her and see her involuntary shutter as I say "Later Blondie"

I stand up to my full height, look down at her and notice her face looks akin to a tomato.

' _So, I just gotta be close to get that blush out of you, huh Blondie'_ I think smugly, as I turn around and walk away. If she's staring at me checking me out I know that she's interested, but why wouldn't she be. As I turn my head I notice her eyes are glued to my ass, she then looks up and notices me looking at her, I send her a smirk with a knowing glint in my eye and see she turns away from me almost instantly. Damn is this gonna be fun. I go back to the table to sit down and think about how I'm gonna get in between blondies legs.

"So, Bossman I saw you flirting over there with Cosplayer" "Cosplayer" "Cosplayer" Bickslow says with that damn tongue of his hanging out of his mouth.

"Honestly Laxus, Lucy is much too sweet of a girl for you" Evergreens states as she joins the conversation.

"Shut it both of you, I haven't done anything to her, besides what if I wanted to flirt with her, what's wrong with that Ever"

"Besides the fact she has her own troop of body guards around her almost constantly, do you really think a sweet girl like her is gonna go for some man whore like you" Ever states with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I say go for it Bossman, she's one hot piece of ass" "Piece of ass" "Piece of ass" Bixs's says with his babies flying around his head.

I growl at what Bix's says, _'How dare he talk about my blondie like that, she's MINE'_

I get my growling under control and as I continue to stare at Blondie. I just need to get her in my bed and this infatuation I have with her will be gone. Just another notch in my belt, and I can continue on with my life.


End file.
